Bal masqué
by Ann Kirai
Summary: Flaky despierta en un lugar que no conoce. Debe asistir a una Mascarada (¿¡Al menos sabe lo que es eso?) de la que no tenía idea para enterarse de algo que la sorprenderá. Esta pequeña historia puede ser leída como el capítulo 3.5 de Rojo.


**Notas del Autor:** _Aquí tenemos una pequeña historia que puede ser leída (aunque no es estrictamente necesario) como el capítulo 3.5 de "Rojo", otro de mis fanfics._

_Creo que aparte de eso no hay mucho que decir... Será._

**Disclaimer: **_Happy Tree Friends pertenece a sus creadores, al igual que sus personajes, no a mí. Sólo la historia me pertenece._

* * *

3_._5

_Bal masqué_

_-La Mascarada-_

Me despierto en una habitación que no es la mía. Es mucho más grande que la mía y el estilo… ¿Victoriano? Me despierto cuando ya está atardeciendo. Por como se ven las cosas, falté a mi segundo día de clases. En el horizonte se ve un futuro brillante académicamente hablando.

Me levanto y busco ropa. Hallo sobre un elegante mueble de madera un hermoso vestido blanco. Aun cuando lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos, no podría describirlo. Vagamente noto que no tiene mangas y que termina por debajo de la altura de las rodillas. No puedo decir mucho más…

Es extraño. Me visto y me doy cuenta de que tengo entre las manos una máscara, una máscara veneciana. Es una máscara de baile… Blanca y con plumas negras en los costados.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a mitad de un gran pasillo. En frente de mí hay una gran escalinata, bajo por ella. Por lo que veo estoy en algún tipo de palacio. Todo está adornado excelsamente y no hay nada que no presente algún tipo de detalle. A mitad de camino me encuentro con una joven de cabello…¿Azul? No logro distinguir quién es hasta estar a su lado. Petunia me mira. Viste un traje reflejo en negro del mío. Me habla.

-Madame, ya está todo listo: los invitados se divierten y no hay inconveniente alguno –me informa seriamente.

Sonrío nerviosa.

-Ehh…Jejeje….etto… Eso es genial. Tal y como estaba previsto –digo solemne, intentando arreglar las cosas; Petunia me miraba confundida.

Para mi fortuna no sospecha nada acerca de que no tengo ni idea de lo que habla, o si lo hace se resigna a seguir mi juego.

Gracias Petunia.

-Así es Madame –sonríe.

Me pide que baje con ella y lo hago hasta que frente a nosotras hay dos enormes puertas blancas. Me vuelve a hablar:

-Madame, del otro lado de estas puertas se celebra la Mascarada

-Uhm, entiendo… –me ignora y sigue hablando.

-Usted como la anfitriona debe encargarse de que todo mundo esté satisfecho con la fiesta. Por supuesto yo estaré ahí con usted para ayudarle en lo que haga falta.

-Muchas gracias –respondo cordialmente.

Entonces surge una duda en mi interior y justo cuando voy a preguntarle a Petunia acerca de eso ambas puertas se abren. Lo que veo tras de ella me deja con la boca abierta.

Sin aire.

El lugar techado más grande que haya visto en mi vida es de color blanco con detalles dorados. Un enorme candelabro de un material que parece ser oro pende del techo. Cientos de personas comen, beben, bailan y conversan animadamente. Son bailes elegantes, de otra época al igual que los trajes y vestidos que cada uno de ellos viste con orgullo. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que todos visten de negro. Soy la única de blanco y todos me quedan mirando.

Como odio que me miren. Siento que las piernas me comienzan a temblar y justo cuando voy a caer una mano sujeta mi brazo dándome equilibrio y estabilidad. Observo al hombre. Aunque joven sea más apropiado para el caso. Su máscara cubre más rostro que la mía, pero su cabello verde lima no le ayuda mucho a pasar desapercibido. Esa cosa es casi fluorescente.

A mi lado tengo una vez más a Nutty.

-¿Cómo está señorita Flaky? –noto el rojo apoderarse de mis mejillas. ¿Por qué reacciono así ante él?

-B-bien –respondo tímida.

-Creo haberte dicho que no tartamudearas junto a mí –señala él tranquilo.

-Lo sé…

-Y bien, ¿Cómo va todo?

-¿Cómo va todo con qué? –pregunto

-Con el motivo de este evento –dice Nutty claramente contrariado.

-¿Qué motivo?... –el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación me asusta.

-Flaky, por favor. No juegues conmigo. No después de todo. Tú sabías que me gustabas y de todas formas lo preferiste a él.

Vuelvo a temblar y me separo de él. ¿Yo g-gustarle a Nutty? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿P-por qué?

¿Y quién es _él? _Despejo con dificultad mi cabeza para ordenar mis pensamientos y, así, poder formular una pregunta.

-¿Lo preferí a él?

-¡Flaky! –está enojado- Eres…realmente cruel. Hablo de Flippy, por supuesto. Tu marido.

-¿¡M-m-mí qué!?

Corriendo y asustada me alejo de él a toda prisa e intento desaparecer entre la multitud. Obviamente no va a funcionar. Soy la única paloma blanca en un mar de cuervos negros. La gente se mueve sola y entre todos –todos confundidos, casi tanto como yo- me abren un camino.

¿¡Marido!? ¿¡Flippy!? Pero él… pero yo. No puede ser posible. Esto no está pasando. Simplemente no.

Salgo a un jardín. Es hermoso, pero no estoy interesada. Ya anocheció. Corro hacia alguna parte. Algún lugar desconozco y en el que me quiero perder. En ese momento choco contra algo. Contra alguien. Él me mira calmado, se podría decir que está en paz. Desvió la mirada. Yo no quiero mirarlo. No quiero que vea mi cara de sonrojada-pero-aún-así-queriendo-una-muy-buena-explicación.

Pero él solo me abraza y cuando lo hace descubro que a pesar de todo ese es el lugar en el que quiero estar. Entre sus brazos. Me inunda con su paz. Sus labios.

Entonces oigo el ruido estridente de mi reloj-alarma, que me indica que el sueño acabó.


End file.
